


Lead to Greymill (SupernaturalxCreepypasta)

by mason_adrift



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Murder, One Shot, ej is a monster man you can fight me on this, small town, small town drama, some references to books and one shots I wrote before, suspected serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mason_adrift/pseuds/mason_adrift
Summary: Sam and Dean follow a recent string of murders leading to a middle of nowhere town called Greymill. Although Dean is certain this is just some wacko serial killer, Sam knows better. This beast traces back to a website he never thought he'd look through again, especially since it was all made up!
Kudos: 10





	Lead to Greymill (SupernaturalxCreepypasta)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr!   
> It was super fun and I put a lot of effort into it so, ENJOY! please?

A string of brutal murders has led Sam and Dean to an old forgotten town called Greymill. They all followed the same pattern, young adults who live alone being found dead in their beds- vitals organs being removed from their bodies.   
Although this seemed like the work of a run of the mill serial killer, this was different in that- one crime had large claw marks down a doorway, another pair straight across the wood floor. It wasn’t the work of any animal, and it definitely wasn’t just any ordinary murderer; this was something more.

“This isn’t like anything in the books,” Sam said as he typed away on his laptop.  
Dean chuckled, wrist lazily strung over the steering wheel, “Wasn’t there that latest victim? Didn’t they get a statement out on how this guy looked?”  
Sam shook his head, “No they disappeared before anyone could get a word with them.”  
“Are you sure this isn’t just some messed up doc on the rails? I mean, what kind of monster do we know travels like this? Leaves it’s food just to pick it up later?”  
“I’m not sure,” Sam mumbled into his hand.

Scrolling down through article after article it was becoming clear what was happening to Sam, he just didn’t want to admit it, that was until he saw the last thing to put his doubts to rest.  
It wasn’t any of the fan sites that have been putting their two cents on the case, it was actual footage. Across the street, a door cam had been filming. Though the film was dark and grainy night vision, all he needed was the side profile of the thing to confirm his suspicions. Crouching through the bushes in the house across the street, something big was lurking in the dark. It watched a commotion going on in the middle of the street, someone bleeding an awful lot. A door opened, followed by a light from a phone, giving just enough of a picture to form… a mask. 

Perfectly circular, large black eyes- it had to be taller than six foot but it still managed to remain covered in the pitch black darkness that a blackout had brung on.   
The creature slipped through the door while the owner of the home was distracted, and that’s how it got in- although no one knows how it snatched them back up afterward.

With a sigh, Sam closed the laptop and looked on the road ahead. Catching this from the corner of his eye Dean asked what was up.  
“I know what this thing is Dean,” Sam said.  
Dean gave him a look, expecting him to continue.  
“It’s Eyeless Jack.”  
There was a minute of silence as Dean tried to go back in his memory, “Eyeless Jack? What the hell is an Eyeless Jack?” Dean laughed as they passed a sign welcoming them into Greymill. “That sounds pretty serial killer like to me.”  
“It’s not- well, it is- kind of,” Staring out the window he recalled the endless forms of ‘spooky’ stories and anime fanart of the thing. “There’s a lot of stories about it, many theories, but it’s assumed to be some sort of demon.”  
“Ah, well, piece of cake then. Right?”  
“No, not right. It’s some sort of demon mixed with a human... I think.”  
Truth is he could pull out his laptop and dig through all the stories and photos of the beast, but most of it was speculation and fanservice. Shirtless pictures of slim slightly muscular grey-skinned men with black tar filled eyes- it wasn’t reliable at all!

Dean gave him a hard slap on the chest, “Well quit daydreaming and get to reading nerd! We’ll be getting into a motel in a few.”  
“That’s not going to be easy,” Sam sighed.

Getting the lay of the land the two brothers walked about the town. Sam thought if it was heading to this middle of nowhere town this might be it’s base of operations- its origin even. There was a possibility of local lore he could look into, old town stories to keep the kids from wandering too far into the woods- but how it came to life was still a complete mystery.  
“There hasn’t been a killing here, yet,” He took a look around the street. “These people have no idea what they’re in for.”  
Sam shook his head, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, “No. It’s not going to kill here.”   
“And why is that?”  
“It wouldn’t start trouble in a small place like this, too much attention.”  
Dean stopped in his tracks, Sam doing the same seeing him, “Then what the hell are we doing here? This is sounding more like some lunatic the more you keep yapping on about it- There are actual threats going on out there.. Bigger things to…”  
His words slowed down as his eyes caught something across the street, or someone.   
It wasn’t anyone he knew personally, but she was a beaut. A woman in her late twenties, long black hair that was being pulled up into a neat bun. Maybe it was the way the sunlight hit her or the fact that Dean hasn’t seen anyone in the last week, but she was absolutely stunning. She only glanced at the two before heading into a diner. 

“I think it’s time to get a bite to eat,” He adjusted his coat and started across the street.   
Although Sam really wanted to get to a library, his stomach was telling him to get some sustenance in him. Reluctantly he went along with his brother.

They sat at a booth and Sam quickly realized the real reason he decided on a meal here, he wasn’t making much of an effort to hide it. While he kept his eyes on his newfound interest, Sam took a look around at the scene. There were mostly older folks here, some teens in the corner joking about. 

As both of them were distracted their waiter came to the table. Dean was disappointed to see the burly man in front of them, notepad in hand.  
“Hey howdy hey, my name’s Ben and I’ll be serving you this fine afternoon,” He said with a jolly grin. “What can I get yall?”

After taking their orders Sam stopped him, “Excuse me but, has there been anything strange going on around here recently? Disappearances or strange deaths maybe?”  
Dean looked on sternly.  
The man thought for a moment, looking off with a wince, “Well, I wouldn’t say recently, but we did run into a nasty man a couple of months back. Shook the town up quite a bit.”  
“Was his name Jack by chance?” Dean asked, giving his brother a sour look.  
“No, it was another ‘J’ fellow,” He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothin’ to worry about though, some federal agents came by, took care of everything.”

“Actually,” Sam flashed his fake badge at the man, Dean following suit.   
“Aw damn, not another freak-” Sam cut him off with a kind hand.  
“Not that we know of. I don’t mean to cause a disturbance but we’ve followed a string of murders here- but we doubt anything will happen.”  
“Yeah, we highly doubt that,” Again Dean shot another look at Sam.

“If we could, I’d like to talk to you more about this town,” Sam whispered.  
Ben nodded, “Yeah yeah of course. We can talk in the back once you both are done with your meal.”  
Sam thanked him and Ben left to the kitchen. 

“I’m telling you, this is a waste of time,” Dean groaned. “And our food’s going to take longer to get out here- you holding up the damn order..”  
Sam didn’t bother to listen to his brother's complaints, brushing him off as he took out his laptop. Researching the town he did find out more on the last freak to stirrup the town into a frenzy; a supposed hitchhiker but that had conspiracies of its own. He guessed the town didn’t take well to outsiders anymore, or federal agents for that matter. Good thing they didn’t come in all suited up.

Soon the two got their plates and they were left to eat in peace for a while. While Sam went deep into the town's history to try and get a feel for this thing, Dean’s eyes were wondering to a certain raven haired dame. The both of them were sharing their glances at one another, the woman mostly rolling her eyes at the stranger.   
As they started wrapping up, someone came bursting through the doors of the diner. A younger boy, he was out of breath trying to play off his sudden entrance, but there was a look of frantic fear in his eyes. Sam and Dean took notice immediately. 

The black haired waitress quickly went over to the boy, putting a calming hand on his shoulder before lowering herself to his height. Ben peeked out from the kitchen as she took the teen in the back. Both of the brothers gave each other a look before following.   
All of them were standing just inside the kitchen, the teen frantically speaking to Ben.

“Kris, take a breath- I can barely understand you kid.”  
Dean came up to them, “What’s going on?”  
Both Ben and the woman looked at him. The kid, Kris, looked them up and down before shutting his lips tight.  
“He’s spooked, you two don’t have to get involved,” The woman started motioning them back into the dining area before Ben stopped her.  
“It’s alright Sarah, these two are FBI.”   
Although he was trying to reassure her, he didn’t sound so relieved himself.   
She scoffed before going back to Kris, “A lot of help they did for us last time.”  
“I think we should head to my office,” Ben forced a smile. 

Once everyone was situated in the room, all eyes were on Kris. His expression was sour when looking at the two men, so he mostly spoke to Ben and Sarah.   
“I was out hiking on my own,” He explained. “I found this old shack a while back that I used to go to before, but it wasn’t empty this time.”  
“I told you not to be goin’ off on your own again,” Ben scolded.  
“What else am I supposed to do? No one else is looking!”  
The two got silent, Sarah and Ben avoiding their eyes as they looked down somberly.

Sam decided to address that at a later point, “What did you see? In the shack I mean.”  
Kris glared at the man, “Like you’ll do anything about it.”  
Ben nudged the kid's arm giving him a stern look, eventually, he broke.  
“It was huge… At first, I thought it was an animal but, it turned to look at me and had this flat blue face- a mask.”  
Dean and Sam looked to each other, the details not being news to them.   
“I thought maybe it knew what-” He shook his head, dropping the sentence. “There was screaming.”  
“Screaming? Like from another person?” Ben asked.  
“Yes, it was from inside the shack. They were screaming for help when the thing looked at me. I was going to go further, help whoever it was, but it started climbing out the window and… I was just too scared.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t,” Dean said. “A kid like you fighting off someone like that.”  
“I left them to die,” He turned to Dean with a fierce look in his eyes. “And it wasn’t a someone! That thing wasn’t human!” Ben put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him, but Kris just shrugged him off, jumping down from the desk. “Nobody is listening to me! There are fucked up things in those woods!”  
Sarah let out a dejected breath, “Sweetie, we’re doing the best we can right now-”  
“No we aren’t! We haven’t done shit!”  
And with that Kris left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Sam and Dean gave a look to each other.  
“I’m sorry about that,” Ben said. “A lot's happened since that last creep.”  
“Of course,” Sam said.  
“Any news on that?” Sarah asked, giving the two a suspicious glare. “We haven’t heard from agent Moreno or Weaver in a while.”  
The federal agents from before, of course, Sam and Dean knew nothing about them or the case they were working on out here.   
“None that we’ve heard of,” Dean interjected his brother. “I’m sorry mam.”  
She only nodded, staring down Dean- not in a good way but it was still pretty sexy to Dean.

“This shack Kris was talking about,” Sam asked Ben. “Do you know where we can find it?”

It was late in the night when the two left their motel room and went off to look for this shack. Sam thought, even if it’s location was found, the creature wouldn’t stray too far from the shack. This was definitely it’s home town, but they weren’t sure what else would be out there with it.   
Following Ben’s directions, they were led down a lonely road that was parallel to the woods surrounding the town. Finding the rock shaped like a fallen over old man they parked the impala and prepared themselves for a trek through the woods, but Dean was tapped by Sam.  
Without a word he motioned to the mirror. Taking a look Dean found himself staring at an awful tail from none other than little teenage boy Kris. He was surprised they didn’t notice him sooner, he was riding a bike for Pete's sake. Dean watched as the kid went behind a couple of bushes, hiding himself and his bike pretty well.  
“Goddamit,” Dean groaned.  
Stepping out of the car, Sam followed, Dean slammed the door shut and started marching straight to the hiding bush. “Alright kid, play time’s over- come on out.”

Kris came out surprisingly calm, “You guys are shitty agents. I’ve been tailing you since the motel- well, technically the diner.”  
“Well it’s time for you to hop back on that bike and head home,” Dean pulled out his bike and tossed it onto the pavement, motioning him along.  
“I followed you ass hats this far, I’m coming with you.”  
“Kris,” Sam sighed. “This can get dangerous-”  
“So you admit it’s not human!”  
“What? No-”  
Dean grabbed Kris by the collar, pulling him out of the bushes, “You’re gonna get yourself killed following us out there.”

Kris reached behind his back and returned with a gun in hand. Sam froze as it was pointed straight at Dean’s head, “I can protect myself.”

Dean kept his unfazed look about him, “Oh really?” Kris cocked the gun but Dean swiftly took it out of his fingers. “You think a gun can protect you from the shit storm happening out there? The most you’re gonna do is piss it off.”   
He took out the clip, letting it fall to the floor in a loud clatter. Dean didn’t stop there though; soon he was dismantling the gun not moving his eyes from the kids face. “Do yourself a favor and forget any of this happened. Save yourself from the next couple decades of living on a thread of safety, because you are inches from getting yourself wrapped in a shitty life knowing what’s really out there.” Parts fell to the ground until all Dean was left with was a handle and trigger. He shoved it into Kris’s chest, “Go home.”

Looking down at the mess of parts on the floor, Dean left the kid with a wave of growing anger- quickly boiling into frustration. “I’ve been living in the shitty truth long before you two came into town!” He followed Dean, Sam left behind the both of them now. “You’re not going to come here telling me off like you know what happened here- I bet you two aren’t even real agents!”  
Dean didn’t bother even looking back at Kris, “We aren’t, which should make you more afraid. Go home before you get all of us in some serious trouble.”  
Kris stopped, his hands shaking.  
“Listen, Kris, just go home- we’ll take care of this and I’ll tell you if we really do find something out there,” Sam was grabbing on strings trying to get this kid to leave already. “Maybe we can try and help you with whatever happened before, alright?”

He let out a curse towards Dean before turning to Sam, “Fine.” He started towards his bike, “But if you two don’t come back I’m telling the-”  
Suddenly Kris grabbed at Sam’s holster, ripping the gun out and running into the woods. Sam was left aghast trying to grab him before he could run any further, but it was useless. He turned back to Dean with his arms raised, “Don’t start.”  
“A kid,” Dean yelled. “You let a kid run off with your gun- what the fuck is wrong with you Sammy?”   
“He was very nimble-”  
“You are very dumb.”

The both of them grabbed what they needed from the mobile armory and headed out into the woods as quickly as they could.   
It took a while to get to the exact location of the shack, all the while their flashlights pointed in every direction looking for any signs of Kris nearby.

The both of them came to the crumbling building. It was riddled with plant life, a tree growing out of the corner, vines climbing up the brick on its slow determined route to consume it altogether. There wasn’t a sound for miles, which only concerned the two. No crickets, no owls, it was as the whole forest was holding its breath; waiting for what would happen next.

They split as they approached the shack, going in guns first. There wasn’t any sign of anyone being there. No fire, no cans of food, and more importantly- no blood.   
There was still hope the captured victim was still alive, Sam thought that would put some ease to Kris’s mind. Unless the thing took both of them, but he tried not to think about that.

Just as the both of them were going to head deeper in the woods, something snapped in the distance. Looking around they tried to look for the source but there was nothing out there.  
“Why do we always do this sort of thing in the middle of the night,” Sam asked.  
From the corner of his vision, Sam noticed leaves falling from a nearby tree. 

His light trailed up the tree and before he could completely illuminate its form, the creature jumped down the tree. A shot rang out, followed by a loud thud as Sam was slammed onto the ground. Dean quickly turned and took aim.   
The creature turned to him. Hunched over his brother's unconscious body was Eyeless Jack, minus the mask he had seen from the video. Teeth were bared, spit dripping down his chin before he licked it up. 

Before he could take the first shot, the thing ran out of the light. Dean tried following its path but it was gone in seconds, leaving him in the uncomfortable silence once more.   
“Shit,” Dean quickly ran over to his brother giving him a quick kick on the arm.   
He winced at the light pointed right at his face, but suddenly that was taken away. Dean was ripped back by his feet, the light dropping as he was dragged off. 

Sam quickly grabbed the flashlight and saw his brother being held tight by this enormous creature. Its mouth was opening to take a bite out of Dean's neck. Sam patted around the ground in search of his gun, but it was nowhere near him.  
Just as he was about to run to aid Dean in some way, something else came instead.   
Jumping out of the darkness was Kris. He landed on the creature's back, a familiar knife plunging into its shoulder. Ripping the blade out a splash of black ooze came out. He was able to push the blade into its neck before it shoved him off and to the ground. 

Tossing Dean to the side it now put its attention to Kris, still recovering from the fall.   
Both Sam and Dean screamed his name trying to warn him. As the creature charged towards him he pulled out the gun he swiped from Sam- hands shaking. He shot out rounds frantically, screaming all the while.

A few bullets hit its arm and torso, making it reel back and thankfully give up on the attack. It ran back into the darkness encasing the woods.  
Once its footsteps disappeared into the night air, Kris dropped the gun and collapsed back on the ground. His chest taking in deep breaths as all of them processed what happened.

Dean walked over as things calmed and picked up the knife, “Did you take this from the car?”  
“You’re welcome,” Kris heaved with a laugh. 

The walk back to the car was silent. They couldn’t follow the thing, not in this condition anyways. Sam was sure something was broken, and they couldn’t chase after a pissed off monster with the very person that pissed it off to begin with!  
Kris left without a word, speeding off on his bike

The investigation would have continued on after that, but while doing more research online the next day, Sam found something that made him stop altogether.  
A body was found in the river, not weighed down or any attempt to conceal the identity of the victim. It wanted them to be found. Sam and Dean couldn’t kill it before it killed them. It made a great deal of distance between them that night. 

They decided to leave once Sam was well enough to do so, going on another chase to find this thing and kill it before it could do any more damage.


End file.
